Comment Puck imagine la vie quotidienne d'un couple gay ?
by Titaaa-X3
Summary: Après l'entrainement de football des Titans, deux d'entre eux, Finn et Puck se demandent comment serait la vie quotidienne d'un couple gay, entre temps Blaine apparaît et va expliquer à ses amis que la vie des gays n'est pas comme ils l'imaginent ! / Blaine/Puck/Finn - Très court :)


Puck et Finn avaient une conversation très spéciale en sortant de l'entraînement de football dans les vestiaires, ils se demandaient comment c'était de sortir avec un mec.

**Puck** : Moi je suis sûr que ça doit être trop calé quand t'es chez toi et t'as pas une meuf pour te hurler dans les oreilles de ranger les chaussures que t'as laissé traîner devant l'entrée.

**Finn** : _rigole _-Ça sent le vécu !

**Puck** : _pouffe de rire_ -Ouais, avec ma mère mais avec une meuf c'est la même merde.

**Finn** : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu gardes pas une meuf plus de deux semaines, si c'est pas moins.

**Puck** : Oh ça va le mec en couple et fidèle à sa meuf méga autoritaire qui lui dit même d'enfiler des chaussettes de la même couleur !

**Finn** : _arque un sourcil_ - Comment tu sais ça toi ?

**Puck** : Noah Puckerman sait tout, petit Hudson !

**Finn** : C'est ça !

**Puck** : Oh mais t'imagines pizza tous les soirs, play jusqu'à 6 heures du matin, bataille de nourritures à tous les repas, pas obligé de faire la vaisselle ! MAMAAAAA ! Mais enfaîte c'est trop bien d'être gay !

Blaine sortit de la douche et fronça les sourcils en riant de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de son ami, Puck.

**Finn** : Pas sûr que ce soit aussi cool.

**Blaine** : Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Vous avez décidé de vous intéressez aux mecs ? Vos copines doivent s'inquiéter ?

**Puck **: QUOI ? Mais non, mais non ! Mais ça va pas dans ta tête pleine de gel ?

Blaine riait aux éclats.

**Finn** : Non, on voudrait juste savoir comment c'est la vie quotidienne avec un mec, genre si c'est comme avec une fille.

**Puck** : Ouais la vie quotidienne, pas vos relations sexuelles - _grimace_ - Ça par contre ça doit être pire qu'un film d'horreur ! Au lieu de faire du bien ça doit faire très très mal au popotin !

**Blaine** : _amusé, s'assoit avec eux_ - Dites-moi un peu comment vous imaginez ça.

Puck sauta sur ses pieds et se mit devant Blaine et Finn.

**Puck** : Alors moi, je vois ça comme une vraie vie trop bien tu vois, t'as pas besoin de repasser tes chemises, tu peux laisser tes chaussures à l'entrée de la maison en mode gros faignant, tu peux jouer à la play jusqu'à 6 heures du matin, tu peux manger ce que tu veux comme un porc, tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre d'avoir la salle de bain le matin pendant cinq ans, tu...

**Blaine** : Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Quand tu es avec un mec gay, c'est pas comme si t'étais avec ton meilleur pote du lycée hein ! Est-ce que tu me vois sortir avec des chemises pas repassées ?

**Puck** : Non mais toi si tu fais ça, Hummel te botte le cul dans tous les sens du terme !

**Finn** : _rigole_ - C'est vrai que je vois très mal Kurt te laisser faire tout ce que Puck vient d'imaginer.

**Puck **: Non mais Lady Hummel est trafiqué, c'est un gay encore plus gay que les autres !

**Blaine** : _éclate de rire_ - Kurt est absolument génial mais je t'assure que tout ce que tu viens d'imaginer c'est plutôt une relation entre deux colocataires mecs supers bordéliques !

**Finn** :_ rigole_ - Je me doutais qu'il exagérait vraiment sur le coté détente.

**Puck** : Bah vas-y raconte nous comment c'est alors, Warbler !

**Blaine** : Avec Kurt c'est... Très spécial !

**Puck** : Oui bah ça on s'en doute, rien que sa façon de s'habiller elle est spéciale !

**Blaine** : Il a du style, il est super élégant ! Donc je disais, avec Kurt je dois lui laisser la salle de bain minimum deux heures le matin mais aussi le soir avant de nous coucher...

**Puck** : Oh my god ! Mais ce mec c'est pas un mec, c'est une fille enfin pire qu'une fille, c'est... c'est... c'est...

**Finn** : C'est un gay !

**Puck** : Ouais, c'est le mot que je cherchais !

**Blaine** : _rigole_ - Il est aussi super maniaque, il ne supporte pas la play ou les matchs à la télévision, il aime quand on se couche au même temps pour pouvoir se câliner et...

**Puck** : _le coupe_ - Ça tourne au porno gay là ! On va s'arrêter là, je crois hein !

Les trois jeunes adolescents riaient de bon cœur, décidément Puck en conclut qu'être avec un homme c'est pire qu'être avec une femme, que les gays sont plus féminins que les femmes elles-même quoique pas tous !

**Puck** : Mais enfaîte dans votre couple, lui c'est la femme et toi t'es l'homme ! Ah ouais j'ai compris !

**Blaine** : Hein ? Mais non, il n'y a pas de femme - _rigole_ - on est deux hommes et c'est tout sauf que Kurt est plus... Comment dirais-je...

**Finn** : Proche de la féminité ?

**Blaine** : Oui voilà, c'est ça enfaîte !

**Puck **: Moi j'aurais dit que Hummel est plus gay que toi !

**Blaine** : Je te rassure, je suis 100% gay !

**Puck** : Oui mais lui il l'est à 300% !

La conversation sur Kurt continuait, l'amusement était présent dans la voix de chacun même dans celle de Blaine qui trouvait le fait que ses amis s'intéressent à la relation des gays, très amusant.


End file.
